kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Moldy
Golden Moldy was the 16th episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 116th overall episode in the series. Written by Tony Sheehan, the episode, which was directed by James Widdoes, was first aired on CBS-TV on February 17, 2003. Synopsis While on vacation, Arthur calls Doug to tell him he discovered that the house is mold-damaged and the repair bill is $7,000. Storyline When Doug and Carrie's neighbors ask them to a relaxing vacation, they hurry to answer yes for the offer. But before they go Arthur tells them their is a fowl odor coming from the basement. Doug takes a look and a he sees mold growing in the walls, but he decides to not tell Carrie because he knows that they wouldn't go on their vacation. But when they're there, Arthur calls and tells them that the mold got severely worse and it would cos $7,000 to fix it. So Doug tries to keep a close eye on their money spending for the rest of the trip. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Nicole Sullivan (Holly), Gary Valentine (Danny) and Victor Williams (Deacon) all are credited, but are absent from the episode. *Mike is telling Doug how great St. Croix is, causing Doug to react with an envious whimper of "yuspa". Cathy Yuspa is the executive producer of The King of Queens. Goofs ;Continuity *After Doug gives Carrie a massage, the upper right section of his red shirt alternates between having and not having massage oil smeared on it. Scene excerpts from "Golden Moldy" ;Quotes ---- *'Carrie:' You lied? *'Doug:' I may have. *'Carrie:' You may have, or you did? *'Doug:' I may have did! ---- calls Doug in St. Croix *'Arthur:' Douglas? It's Arthur Spooner. *'Doug:' Okay...last name not necessary! ---- *'Arthur:' What do we have here? *'Carrie:' Vacation brochures. It looks like we're going to the Caribbean next week. *'Arthur:' We are? Oh, goody *'Doug:' Well, I hope you mean for us. *'Arthur:' I see. Once again I humiliate myself by assuming I'm a member of this family! ---- *'Carrie:' Come on, you'll have fun. You can invite Spence, and we'll buy you something from St. Croix. *'Arthur:' You think you can buy me off with some cheap island trinket, a linen shirt 42-long? How dare you? ---- Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Nick Bakay as Guy (voice only) *Marcia Cross as Debi Ross *Michael Lowry as Mike Ross *Adrian Neil as Rene *Steve Tom as Golf Marshal *Tanya Whitford as Michelle *Wayne Wilderson as Patrick More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes